


The 100 Drabbles #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: The 100 tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Nothing explicit, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: polyymorph asked:“Who’s in charge?” Clarktavia!!!





	The 100 Drabbles #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyymorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyymorph/gifts).



It’s a simple question. One that always leads to a fight.

“Who’s in charge?”

Clarke and Octavia trade glances across the table as their friends and family grow silent around them.

“We decide things as a group,” Bellamy cuts in, trying to spare a fight between his sister and best friend.

“That’s right,” Octavia says with far more bite to her voice than necessary. “One big happy democracy.” 

Clarke has to hold back from following when Octavia abruptly stands and leaves the table they’re all sharing at the first dinner they’re having on the new planet they’ve come to live on.

It was agreed on before they landed. They formed a council. One which Octavia is barred from being a part of given how things went in the bunker. She’s still angry. But because Maddie agreed to it the majority of Wonkru voted in favor.

Clarke doesn’t pay attention to the rest of what’s being said at dinner. She’s counting. Mindful of the time. Octavia needs time to cool off before she goes after her.

And when she does she gets the exact reaction she expected.

No sooner than she’s inside the other woman’s room she’s pushed against the now closed door with an arm to her throat and the point of a knife at her side. She’s still mad. And Clarke understands why.

“Who’s in charge?” She asks. All the anger and hurt she feels over being rejected by her people rising up.

“You are,” Clarke finds herself saying just above a whisper, eyes locked with Octavia’s. She could get out of this, knock the knife away and have Octavia on the floor in the blink of an eye. But she knows how Octavia must be feeling and lets her have this moment.

Clarke opens her mouth, ready to say it louder, but then a pair of lips are on hers and the knife has been throw aside and replaces by a warm hand that pulls them flush against one another.

After that its a blur of hands and mouths and clothes being discarded in a hasty move to the lush bed their hosts have provided them with. Octavia takes the lead, gets to have a few sweet moments of being the one in charge where she can take them.

After, when they’re laying curled together with their foreheads touching as they breathe the same air Clarke can’t help herself. “You do realize I’m going to be the one in charge some times.”

That gets a snort out of the woman that was once known as Sakiripa and Bloodreina. “I do, but tonight isn’t one of those times,” she says in that low way she has of speaking when she’s serious that sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine every time. She didn’t ever speak like that before the bunker and Clarke wonders if it’s a good or bad thing at times.

But then Octavia is leaning in to kiss her again and all thought goes out the window. She can give up being in charge for tonight. It’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
